1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle heating and air conditioning system.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-100578 discloses a known conventional technology for an air conditioning apparatus contrived to blow air having a prescribed temperature into a vehicle cabin. The technology disclosed in that publication is contrived to prevent fogging of a windshield by switching between an interior air recirculation mode in which air inside the vehicle cabin is circulated and an exterior or fresh air introducing mode in which air from outside the cabin is introduced into the cabin, the mode switching being based on a humidity inside the cabin.